


purple.

by CMQ31



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Flowers, Fluff, Jun is a familiar, M/M, Magic, Minghao is a Witch, Soft Boys, The Enchanted Forest, Witches, Wonwoo is a garden fairy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: Minghao is an awkward witch who finds forests and flower potions fascinating - perhaps even a certain Jeon Wonwoo as well.





	purple.

**Author's Note:**

> a small one shot i made bc of all the wonhao content we've been getting recently uwu
> 
> i legit fell asleep while typing so if something looks off. do tell me
> 
> hao's outfit is the purple one he wore in cyzj, while jun's wearing his outfit during their my i perf in cyzj. 
> 
> also wonwoo has verbena flowers in his hair bc im soft.
> 
> try listening to the ghibli ost while reading this bc this fic was inspired by it. 
> 
> •Kiki's Delivery Service - Umi no Mieru Machi   
> •Princess Mononoke - Mononoke Hime  
> •Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Kimi wo Nosete

Minghao mutters out whispered yet continuous curses the moment he realizes that he’s run out of orchids. A small mop of fur on the ground, his familiar, jumps when Minghao’s boot accidentally brushes against its fur. The fluffy black cat meows before returning to its activity.

 

“Dammit, I swore I just got them last-“

 

Minghao looks down to find his cat chewing on something…that happened to be the flowers he had bought not long ago.

 

“…Week. Are you kidding me?” he grumbles out. Sighing, he bents down to flick his familiar in the forehead. “Bad kitty.” His familiar hisses at him before scurrying away. Minghao waves his finger around to create particles of glittery dust to clean up the mess his familiar made. The chewed up petals were gently lifted from the ground and guided towards the dustbin.

 

Minghao wipes his forehead before taking off his long purple mesh coat and once again, uses his glittery telekinesis to hang it on the coat rack by the door. Now he was only clad in a sleeveless purple outfit with small silver chain accessories decorating his outfit and purple pants.

 

“Junhui, I swear, if I catch you eating my ingredients once more, I _will_ replace you,” Minghao scolds his familiar, who was hidden under the coffee table. “I get that you’re hungry but that’s what the food bowl is for. Only eat from whatever’s in there, not go through my things.”

 

His familiar, Junhui, ignores Minghao and licks its paw.

 

 _“Don’t give me that, I know you’re excited about going to Mr. Jeon’s flower shop,”_ his familiar spoke to him.

 

Minghao raises a brow. “Old man Jeon? He’s nice but…I don’t know if I’d be that excited to see him.”

 

 _“Not him, his son, Wonwoo,”_ Junhui snickers.

 

The witch’s face burned bright red. “What do you mean by that? Wonwoo’s a good friend! And no, I’m not excited to see him at all!” Junhui rolls his eyes, he knew Minghao too well, especially when it comes to the people he likes. He’s known Minghao ever since he was assigned to be his familiar at the age of 12, which was 8 years ago. Junhui was also the one who suggested that they move into a little shack in the middle of the forest and move out of his family’s house upon reaching the age of 18.

 

Minghao loves the forest. He loves waking up to the fresh scent the forest emitted, the green leaves surrounding his home, the sound of birds chirping, but mostly, Minghao adored the spirits who wanders in the forest. While they appeared scary to most people, Minghao finds them oddly charming. The spirits usually appear in the form of strangely shaped or colored forest animals, sometimes they float and glide around despite having feet. They each have their own duties within the forest, but most of them existed in order to protect the forest.

 

Minghao’s little shack didn’t stand out despite being the only building within the forest. It was made out of old wood, wild plants and mushrooms grew surrounding the building, something Junhui nagged Minghao to clean up, but the young witch preferred it that way.

 

Minghao pretty much loved living in his little shack in the middle of the forest with his beloved familiar, Junhui.

 

Well maybe, not that beloved.

 

The young witch catches Junhui looking at him with a smug look. “If you weren’t in cat form, I’d smack you right now.”

 

_“I love you too, little eight.”_

 

“You-!” Minghao strode over to where Junhui was sat, which was under the table, and the familiar swiftly escaped from Minghao’s reaching hands while the young witch had slid underneath the coffee table with an ‘oomf’.

 

Junhui leaped over the couch and looks down to the purple clad witch miserably lying on the floor with a smug look. Minghao glares back up to him.

 

“Poor, poor little eight. Crushing on poor old Mister Jeon’s son,” Junhui teases, suddenly turning into his human form. The familiar was clad in a black vest and pants, his brown hair falling against his forehead.

 

“First of all, don’t call me that,” Minghao grumbles out while removing himself from underneath the coffee table, “second, how come you have black fur but your human form’s hair is brown?”

 

Junhui ruffles his own hair. “Hmm, dunno about that. Not complaining though.” Junhui stands up from the couch and helps the witch up. “So you’re heading to Mr. Jeon’s flower shop right?” Minghao sneers at the sight of Junhui’s suggestive look and waves him off.

 

“Obviously, I have no other choice,” he answers with a bored tone, “I mean, at least his shop’s really pretty.”

 

“Yeah right,” Junhui rolls his eyes. He suddenly smiles mischievously and reaches down his pocket to grab a tulip flower. He hands it over to Minghao.

 

“What’s this for?”

 

“Wonwoo gave it to me the last time we visited.”

 

Minghao observes the possibly dead flower before stuffing it inside of his pockets.

 

The Jeon family wasn’t a regular family per se, every single one of them were what people call ‘garden fairies’. No, they weren’t miniscule nor were they clad in ridiculous outfits or have wings. Instead, their hairs were decorated with small flowers and Minghao finds them beautiful, especially the small flowers on Wonwoo’s hair.

 

Not that he finds Wonwoo attractive as well.

 

Well maybe he was somewhat attractive, Minghao admits. But he’ll never admit that to Junhui or Wonwoo.

 

But then again, Minghao was most likely attracted to every single aspect of Jeon Wonwoo, local garden fairy, and not just his looks. Perhaps there was a deeper meaning behind the flustered look on Minghao’s face whenever Wonwoo holds his hand as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 

But back to garden fairies, they were also gifted with magic to nurture living things, but mostly plants. Minghao finds it fascinating to see the Jeon’s work their magic with the flowers in their shop, especially when Wonwoo was doing it.

 

The youngest Jeon was a born natural, he didn’t need much training on how to use his magic. He started working in his father’s store at the age of 13, which was around the time when Minghao first met Wonwoo. Minghao had been 12 and continuously hid behind his father despite the tough image he had back then. Wonwoo had been shy himself, but he took Minghao’s hand and showed him how he takes care of the flowers there. He remembers watching Wonwoo producing light pink glitter dust and using it to make the flowers bloom faster, something only skilled garden fairies were able to do.

 

It was by then Minghao knew that Wonwoo was an interesting individual.

 

They never really saw each other much unless Minghao went to visit Mr. Jeon’s flower shop. Other than that, Minghao never really sees him outside of his father’s shop.

 

Minghao reluctantly grabs his purple mesh coat once more and gestures Junhui to follow him. Junhui smiles proudly and shifts back into his cat form and follows Minghao out of the small shack.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Minghao prefers to walk over to his destinations to riding a magic broom. Up until now, he wasn’t even sure if a magic broom was actually a thing.

 

 _“So are you going to confess to your dear Wonwoo?”_ Junhui asks along the way.

 

“Not-“ Minghao pauses, “not for a while.”

 

_“So you do have feelings for him!”_

“Wait- wha- no!”

 

 

On the deeper part of the forest stood a glass building filled with beautifully decorated plants and flowers inside of it. There were several shelves filled with plant terrariums, specially designed by Mrs. Jeon and neatly cut bonsai trees, specially done by Mr. Jeon himself.

 

By the flowers section, sat a young man on the floor, carefully working his magic on the nearly dying rose. His dark eyes narrow to focus on guiding his small white light he was controlling with his fingers, trying to revive the plant.

 

Suddenly, the door opens, ringing small bell that resonated through the entire room. The young man, Wonwoo, looks up, abandoning the dying rose he was focusing on. Wonwoo stands up and walks over towards the entrance with a curious look. At the moment, his father was sick at home, so it was just Wonwoo and several forest spirits inside of the shop.

 

Wonwoo was greeted by a familiar figure clad in purple. He grins widely before walking over towards the witch, playfully slapping his arm as a greeting.

 

“Myungho!”

 

Minghao was startled by Wonwoo’s sudden approach. He takes his time to observe Wonwoo’s attire, light pink sweater, thin-framed glasses, and a dark blue apron.

 

Cute.

 

The witch finds himself smiling at the elder’s appearance.

 

It was truly no secret that Minghao adores Wonwoo. All because of the fact that Wonwoo doesn’t treat him like a child since he was only 1 year younger than Wonwoo, unlike how a lot of older people treat Minghao as if he was some child.

 

Minghao shakes his head before playfully sprinkling glitter dust to Wonwoo’s face, causing the fairy to cough. Minghao laughs at that, only to stop when Wonwoo suddenly laughs along with him. The young witch finds himself staring at Wonwoo’s scrunched up face that always appears whenever he laughs.

 

Another cute thing about him.

 

Minghao presses his lips into a thin line and runs his fingers through his medium length hair - his mullet – trying to hide his obviously red face.

 

Unfortunately, Junhui was there to witness their exchange and snickers at the sight. He notices that Wonwoo was the only one working today. He smirks to himself before exiting the building, leaving Minghao and Wonwoo alone.

 

“W-Wonwoo, hey,” Minghao mutters softly, Wonwoo smiles in return, crossing his arms above his chest.

 

“So what brings you here? Not that I’m sick of seeing you or anything- it’s just been a while since you last came here.”

 

Minghao scratches the back of his neck. “Well, I was in the middle of brewing this one potion I’ve been trying to make since last month- and well, I needed orchids for that and which was why I came here last week. But now…well, Junhui ate them and I guess I need more.”

 

Wonwoo nods understandingly. “I see. Unfortunately, someone had mass ordered all of our orchids, well specifically the one you were using for your potion. So…we got nothing for now. Sorry, Hao.”

 

Minghao curses inwardly, looking up to meet Wonwoo’s concerned gaze before quickly looking away again, throwing his face away from Wonwoo’s gaze, which surprised the elder.

 

Now not only was Minghao disappointed and annoyed over not finding more orchids, but he was flustered. Flustered over Wonwoo’s sudden glowing appearance, his vibrant tiny purple flowers on his hair looked extra beautiful today, and his smile, God, his adorable smile made Minghao want to melt on his spot. It was weird that the young witch had never felt like this before.

 

He’s known Wonwoo for almost 8 years, he wonders why he’s never really paid attention to any of those the past 8 years.

 

Wonwoo reaches over to pat Minghao’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Hao?”

 

Minghao still refused to look at the elder’s face, who was suddenly way too close to his. Minghao felt himself holding his own breath.

 

“Yeah. Just disappointed. Why do you ask?” Minghao manages to step back, to gain his personal space back.

 

Wonwoo shrugs. “You looked a bit…strange just now. I don’t know how to explain it. Do you witches have odd times of the year or-“ Minghao quickly shook his head.

 

“Nope. We’re as normal as humans could be, but with magic.”

 

The elder laughs at that.

 

Minghao felt proud for being able to make him laugh that day.

 

“Well, I’m really sorry about the orchids. I’ll try to contact you as soon as possible once we manage to grow some more,” Wonwoo says softly.

 

Out of nowhere, an idea popped into Minghao’s head.

 

“Thanks, Wonwoo,” Minghao mutters in reply, “I have a question, by the way.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why do I never see you outside of this building?”

 

Wonwoo chuckles at that. “You’re wondering about that? It’s no reason, really. I just love working here and hang out here. I mean, look, floating cube flowerpots! This is practically my home!” Minghao looks up to where Wonwoo was gesturing, he smiles in awe to see sunflowers growing out of them. “Sunflowers are my favorite flowers, you know? They’re really pretty. I remember wanting to grow one at home.”

 

“Well, why don’t you?”

 

“Won’t look as pretty as the one here. Both the flower and the scenery.”

 

Minghao nods understandingly.

 

He stares at the sunflowers some more before looking back to Wonwoo, who looks at the pretty sunflowers with a look of endearment, as if he wanted to bring an adorable child home.

 

He thinks for a moment.

 

“Wonwoo, can I buy something?”

 

Wonwoo tilts his head. “I mean, sure, it is a flower shop, Minghao. But I’m afraid the flowers you wanted are sold out-“

 

“I don’t want to buy orchids,” Minghao interrupts, the tips of his ears suddenly going red. Wonwoo notices this and was surprised to see Minghao catching him staring at his ears.

 

Wonwoo blinks. “Uh. Your hoop earrings are pretty. They’re bigger than the ones you wore here last time; I like it.”

 

Minghao smiles, looking down. “Well…thanks.” Minghao looks around the store once more. “Well there’s this one flower I want now. I think it’s really important for me to get it now.”

 

Wonwoo raises a brow.

 

Minghao points upwards.

 

“That one.”

 

Wonwoo follows his finger to the sunflowers inside of the cube pots, floating in the air, Wonwoo smiles and gestures for Minghao to let the pot down.

 

_Now or never._

_Time for Minghao to prove once more that he was a real smooth witch._

Minghao uses his magic to drag the pot down. He grabs several stalks of sunflowers, tying them into a bouquet with a red ribbon Wonwoo have him just then.

 

“Oooh, looks romantic,” comments Wonwoo, smile looking awkward. “For someone special?”

 

Minghao nods shyly. “Really special.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Lucky them, huh. I think-”

 

“Yeah, lucky you.”

 

Wonwoo froze mid-sentence and looks down to see Minghao handing over the sunflowers to him. The younger had a really shy smile on his face and hopeful eyes, a contrast to how Minghao had been acting in front of him just now.

 

Wonwoo breaks into a smile, accepting the bouquet from Minghao.

 

“You’re unbelievable, shouldn’t have told you my sob story then. But really, thank you.” Wonwoo held the bouquet tight to his chest before grinning at Minghao. He reaches over to pinch the younger’s cheek.

 

“You’re so adorable, Hao.”

 

Minghao whines and places a hand over Wonwoo’s, guiding it away from his cheek.

 

It was also Minghao who first realized that Wonwoo had grabbed his hand instead and didn’t let him go.

 

“Uh-“

 

“I actually, legit- think you’re very- uh, cute,” Wonwoo mumbles, “I like the way you dress so differently from other witches and your personality is pretty much admirable,” Wonwoo began .

 

“That was out of nowhere,” Minghao giggles.

 

“It was a confession.”

 

“I don’t hear the L word.”

 

“Lick the flowers?”

 

Minghao makes a face.

 

“You know, I’ve always had a crush on you as well,” Minghao slowly began, his face suddenly red again. He never really admitted something like this in front of a lot of people.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen cutely.

 

“Oh my, really?”

 

Minghao shyly nods.

 

“That’s really cute, Myungho.”

 

The two continue to stare at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths. After a while, they broke into laughter and while Wonwoo was laughing his heart out, Minghao giggles behind his own hand.

 

“Wow,” Wonwoo says, laughter starting to die down, “Not only did I get the flowers I’ve always wanted, but a cute boy confessing to me.”

 

“Yeah but you confessed first and you’re the cute boy.”

 

“No, that’s you. You’re the cute boy.”

 

“I’m a witch.”

 

“Well I’m a garden fairy.”

 

Minghao finds himself laughing at that.

 

“Well,” Minghao started, “what do you say we get out of here and walk around?”

 

Wonwoo nods. “It’s a date. I’ll call in my cousin to take over.” Wonwoo flashes him one last smile before heading for the back room. Meanwhile, Junhui had somehow slipped into the room once more.

 

“Wow.” Minghao had yet to notice Junhui being in human form. “That was unexpected.”

 

Minghao looks down to his boots. “I-I don’t know. I just suddenly feel really…lovey dovey and so was Wonwoo. I doubt he was that cheesy.”

 

“Nah he is. Perhaps it was the magic tulip I slipped into your pocket earlier.”

 

“Magic what now.”

 

“Magic tulip flower. Causes your inner feelings to surge forward and confess!” Junhui explains, “guess that it also affected Wonwoo, which made it so much better!”

 

Minghao frowns. “Well don’t get him involved in stuff like that again-“

 

“I’m back!” Wonwoo had finally returned and he was no longer in his apron, but still clad in the outfit from earlier. “Hey Junhui,” Wonwoo greets the familiar before looking back to Minghao. “So are we riding your magic broom or-“

 

“There’s no damn magic broom! We’re walking!”

 

Minghao grabs Wonwoo’s hand tight, the opposite of what Wonwoo had done to him the past when he wanted to show him something he learned. Junhui shakes his head with a small smile before following them, while Wonwoo lets himself be dragged by the shorter man. However, instead of looking annoyed, he looked like was laughing his heart out and Minghao took his time to appreciate the view of his face, cheeks going red as well.

 

Junhui failed to realize that every dead flower in the room came back to life, especially the rose Junhui had been trying to revive for the last few weeks.

 

Seems like that it would be a very good day for both Minghao and Wonwoo. And perhaps even Junhui himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
